ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer!
__TOC__ Appearing NOTE: THIS WILL BE A LONG LIST Ultras Zhu Huong Ng *Ultraman One (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale. Went to the Guardians of the Earth and Neo Frontier Space Universe later on to recruit Ultras there) **Normal **Agile **Blaze **Sluggers **Wisdom **Hexagonal *Ultraman Zanki (Recruited by Cure from Land of Light) **Normal **Resilience **Aqua **Rainbow **Baraji *Scorpium Ultras **Ultraman Cure (Goes to One Continuity) ***Normal ***Ocean **Ultraman Virus (Goes to Primordial Light Universe and after that to Leg and Brotein's Universe) ***Vampire ***True **Dark Sceptor (Goes to the Emgaltan's Showaverse) ***Normal ***Blademaster **Ultraman All ***Normal ***Especially **Ultraman Spectrum (Recruited by Cure from the Land of Light, goes to Ultraman Super Powered's Universe) ***Normal ***Multi *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Solid Burning **Acro Smasher **Shining Mystic **Noactive Succeed **Dandit Truth **Royal Mega Master **Ultimate Final/Original *Ultraman Deathcium (Recruited by Cure to join the battle) Cdr *Ultraman Legacy (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale, went back to his home universe to inform his friends before being recruited by Vader) **Normal (Enhanced) **Blizzard Duplication **Blazing **TBA *Ultraman Sect (Comes from Legacy's universe after being brought by Legacy and Vader) **Normal **TBA *Ultraman Flame (Comes from Legacy's universe after being brought by Legacy and Vader) **Normal **TBA *Ultraman Spoiler (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) **Base (Evolved) **Specium Darkness **Nerfium Brave **Specium Generic **Specium Non-removable Slugger **Ultimate Cosmo Miracle **Others to be added *Ultraman Nerf (Comes from Post-Taisen) **Normal (Evolved) **Neo Nerf *Ultraman Average (Comes from Post-Taisen) **Normal **Above Average Moar *Ultrasaur (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) **Specium Attacker **Emerium Solgent **Zepellion Strom **Kaiser Array **Ultimate Trinity *Ultraman Aegis (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) **Normal **Miracle Noaegis *Ultraman June (Comes from nowhere, at any point of time) *Ultraman Deino (Comes from middle of his series, after Ultra Space and sent to Geed's Universe) **Keraunós **Pyr **Chortos **Chóma **Neró **Aéras *Ultraman Might (Might is dragged along by June) *Ultraman Super Powered (Comes from his own universe) **Specium **Emerium **Storium **Martial Master Furno *Ultraman Zora (Comes to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of his finale) **Normal **Combo Up ***Legacy Praetorian ***Wilder Glacier ***Megawatt Rainbow ***Emerium Cross ***Maximum Fusion *Ultraman Lugiel (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) *Ultraman Blizzard (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) **Solid Type (Evolved) **Gas Type (Evolved) **Liquid Type (Evolve) **Trinity **Plasma Type Emgaltan *Ultraman Blank (Comes after Ultraman Prince's series) *Ultrawoman Zena (Comes after Ultraman Prince's series) *Ultraman Beast (Emgaltan) (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) CBeard *Ultraman Zero Alter (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) Kit *Ultraman Lightning (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale, right before his movie) ** Normal ** High Voltage ** Attacker Armor Mk2 *Ultrawoman Tetra (Comes from same timing as Lightning and Junior) *Ultraman Magnus (Comes from same timing as Lightning and Junior) *Ultraman Junior (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) *Ultraman Blaze (Comes from some point after Zora's finale) ** Normal ** Blue *Snowy (Comes from same timing as Lightning and Junior) Mao *Prisman (Comes from Post-Prisman, mid-Falcon) The Moonshard *Ultraman Leg (Comes from M78 universe in a faraway post-apocalyptic future 87017) *Ultraman Brotein (Comes from M78 universe in a faraway post-apocalyptic future 87017) Big *Ultrawoman Zeperion (Comes from after Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier) **Acro Type **Sky Type **Hurricane Type **Miraculous Type **Corona Mode *Ultraman Prime (Comes from after Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier) **Multi Type **Power Type **Sky Type **Trinity Type **Beyond *Ultraman Notus (Comes from after Into Ultra Space) **Version 3 **Extreme Version *Ultraman Coral (Comes from after his movie) ** Atlantic ** Pacific ** Arctic ** Panthalassic UltraGrenburr12678 *Ultraman Chosen One (Sent by Generic Messiah) **Normal **Flame **Dexterous **Ancestral **Wise **Octa *Ultraman Crimson **Nullum **Ignis **Tellus **Lux **Elementum *Ultraman Zaffre **Nullum **Unda **Ventus **Tenebrae **Elementum Other Heroes Emgaltan *Mirrablaze (Comes from after the Return of the Chaos Header) Playing a Minor Role Zhu Huong Ng *Scorpium Ultras **Ultraman Celestial: Goes to Parody Garrison Universe **Ultraman Trident: Goes to Coral's Universe **Ultraman Vader: Goes to Legacy's Universe **Ultraman Windy: Goes Mirrablaze's Universe **Ultrawoman Yvon: Minor Character (as Sakura) **Ultraman Lava (Goes to KitsuneSoldier's Showa Universe) *Ultrawoman Lila *Ultrawoman Jane *Ultrawoman Zeth *Ultraman Zero: Goes to Prisman's Universe *Genesis Messiah: Appears at the beginning to dispatch the various Scorpium Ultras to recruit Ultras from other universes to aid in fighting Kumasaga. UltraGrenburr12678 *Generic Messiah: Sends Chosen One after being called up by Genesis Messiah. *Ultraman 0 **Normal **Oh N0 KitsuneSoldier *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Villains *Kumasaga: The main antagonist, he is a powerful dark sorcerer with the ability to use a riser in a way that summons fusion monsters rather than transforming himself into one. Original *Reiza (Greeza II + Reibatos) *Grand Killersaurus (Grand King + U-Killersaurus Neo) *Maga-End (Magata no Orochi + Black End) *Ex-Jumborant (Jumbo King + EX Tyrant) *Turret Deavalis (Deavorick + Perfect Gilbaris) Zhu Huong Ng *Zeleking (Zetton + Eleking) *GZ-ton (Galactron + Zetton) *Reigoras (Lagoras Evo + Reigubas) *Ganstar (Gan-Q + Bemstar) *Panberos (Pandon + Dark Galberos) *Prisdeus (Madeus + Pris-Ma) *Soritura (Sorichura + Kutuura) *King Galactron (King Joe + Galactron) *Skull Gomora (Gomora + Red King) *Thunder Killer (Eleking + Ace Killer) *Pedanium Zetton (Zetton + King Joe) *Bemzeed (Bemstar + Zetton) *Strong Gomorant (Tyrant + Gomora) *Blade King (EX Red King + Tsurugi Demaaga) Furno *Whip Verokron (Twin Tail + Verokron) *Dinozaur Tank (Dinozaur + Dinosaur Tank) Kit *Darchazeromora (Darklops Zero + Mecha Gomora) *Tigris Bemstar (Bemstar + Astromons) *Zandyeron (Adult Zandrias + Star Bem Gyeron) *Warp Zegactron (Galactron + Zegan) *Ravenous Kelstron (Earthtron + Kelbeam) *Volcano Pandon (Pandon + Birdon) *Blood Killadoras (Red Killer + Kanedoras) *Medusa Bogargon (Bogal + Gargorgon) *Cho Gattaitan (Five King + Zeppandon) *Omega Darkness (Chaos Darkness + Armored Darkness) Moar *Burning Burning Bemustra (Crest Bemustron enhanced with the capsules of Gomora, Red King, Ace Killer, Eleking, Zetton, King Joe, Tyrant and Bemstar) *Radar-Wave Gazort (Beacon + Gazort) Em *Crest Bemustron (Bemular + Arstron) *Kuwagazeton (Zetton + Kuwaganda) *Death Zetton (Zetton II + King Joe) *Reconstruction King (King Joe + U-Tom + Darklops Zero + Crazygon + Dump Kong + Inpelaizer + Beatstar + Guinje + Dozilla + HellzKing + Iron Rocks + Dragodos + Narse) *Flame Bloome (Black End + Silver Bloome) *Cosmic Pazuzu Vanguard (CPV) (COV + Pazuzu) *Gaznero Bemstar (Bemstar + Galactron) *King Algae Bloome (Kingsaurus III + Astromons + Silver Bloome) *Illusion King (Wutan + Jabala) *Grand Mess (Alien Baltan + Alien Mephilas + Alien Hipporito + Eleking + Gomora + Red King) *Mechagiras Warper (Mechagiras + Bullton + Pris-Ma) *Red Adapter (Zaragas + Red Killer) *Cooling-Draco (Ice-Draco + Fire-Draco) *Tectonic-Draco (Earth-Draco + Lightning-Draco) *Zen-Draco (Cooling-Draco + Tectonic-Draco) Cdr * Ancient Fire (Gomora + Zetton) * Alien Dada Diabolicos ** Space Destroyer Zegular (Bemular + Zegan) ** Sabre Hunter (Alien Cool + Alien Magma) ** Space Predator Basigal (Basical Baltan + Bogal) ** Hellish Space Monster (Arigera + Alien Hipporito) ** Monstrous Imitator (Alien Zarab + Alien Presure) *Judge Deathtron (Deathfacer + Galactron MK2) Normal Monsters * Opt * Lightning-Draco * Earth-Draco * Ice-Draco * Fire-Draco Plot Kumasaga, a powerful dark sorcerer born from Minus Energy within Geed's universe, after being banished by Ultraman King thousands of years ago, has been monitoring said universe using his abilities, awaiting the moment to strike. After the demise of Belial and Gilbaris, Kumasaga finally decides to make his bid for conquest of Geed's universe, re-entering it and taking possesion of Belial's Riser and Kaiju Capsules, which had been scattered in his death. With the situation being quite dire, Genesis Messiah decides to scour the multiverse for heroes to aid in the fight against Kumasaga. Finding the universes of several Ultras, Genesis Messiah dispatches the Scorpium Ultras to visit these universes, inform the desired heroes of the situation, and enlist their aid in the battle against Kumasaga. Prologue In the darkness of space, several beings were dueling with one another. Energy beams were fired across the battlefield, but neither side seemed to be overpowering the other. A silver giant covered in blue and red markings was blasted back by an electric beam, Zero was his name. "Can somebody remind me how we got ourselves in a situation like this?" he demanded before dodging several energy blasts heading towards him. "Basically, that Virus guy told us that his god warned him and his crew of some dark wizard and that we needed to come with him to help protect the multiverse from the bad dude. One thing led to another, and now we're fighting chimera abominations in One's home universe," responded a blue Ultra, who fired a snowflake-shaped disc at a monster he was fighting. "Speaking of One, where is he? It's his buddies that got us in this mess in the first place." All the sudden, a monster that had tried to sneak up on the Ultra was blasted by a beam and knocked back. The Ultra turned to see what had happened, only for a green and red Ultra with three blades resting on his head to land in front of him, his back turned to the blue giant. "I am right here, Blizzard". "Huh, figured so..." responded the icy Ultra, surprised by the sight. "Can I get some help here?!?" shouted a red and silver Ultra who was running away from a monster with large, red horns and fangs, catching both One and Blizzard's attention. A giant whose whole body was glowing white performed a jumping kick that knocked the beast onto the floor. "Phew, that was a close one. Thanks, Legacy," said the Ultra that was being chased. "No problem, Junior," he responded, before charging at the monster and beginning to wrestle with it. Blizzard and One stared at the fight before another Ultra, bearing a resemblance to Geed's Primitive form, landed next to them. "These things are certainly tougher than they look. Even though we outnumber them, they're still beating us down..." They all turned to face an Ultra using his tail to slam a monster before firing a beam at it, only for the beast to absorb it through one of its hands and fire it from the other, blasting the Ultra back where he landed next to the group. "Ya think?" he said and dashed at the monster, continuing his duel with it. "You got that right, Spoiler," said One sarcastically while trying to think of a way to beat the monsters, but was caught off-guard by a barrage of fireballs shot at them by a monster resembling a Zetton covered in Pedanium armour. The monster charged at them, pushing an Ultra that had tried to stop it away with minimal effort. The same Ultra jumped on its back, attempting to hold it off, but was knocked down once more. "Here's an idea - why don't we take these things on in groups of two or three?" said Aegis as he struggled to hold Pedanium Zetton in place. "Kind of a simple idea, but alright..." said Spoiler, he and the others regrouping with the rest of the Ultras. "Here's the plan: Legacy and Blizzard gang up on Skull Gomora, Lightning can block out Thunder Killer's electric abilities while Beast takes it down, Zero, me and Aegis will slice Pedanium Zetton with our Sluggers, Lugiel can take Crest Bemustron, Zora and Junior will try to overcharge Bemzeed with excess energy, and finally Ultrasaur alongside Spoiler will destroy Strong Gomorant." "Now let's go!" One said to the team before they all faced their targets. "Anything besides having to fight that energy sucking nightmare will do!" shouted Ultrasaur as he jumped towards Strong Gomorant, striking it with his knee on the chest and knocking it back. Legacy and Blizzard charged at their foe, punching it repeatedly before striking its chest with energized punches that sent Skull Gomora stumbling back. The beast charged up flaming energy and stomped the ground, creating fireballs that were shot at the Ultras, only to be blocked by their combined barriers. The Ultras continued their battle with the monster, firing light rings at the monster which merely bounced off its hide. Blizzard attempted to tackle the monster but was struck by its horns and blasted back by a wave of energy released from them. Legacy jumped on the monster's back, slashing at it with his Legacy Blade and impaling it, the raging monster threw him away with its tail before turning to face him. As it marched towards the Ultra, it was suddenly frozen in place by Blizzard's Glacier Ray that had been fired behind its back, allowing Legacy to take it out with the Enhanced Legacy Beam. Meanwhile, Thunder Killer was firing electric bolts from its chest which Lightning blocked with his body, his electricity-resistant body mocking the fusion beast's powers. Beast fired his Monster's Roar, which Thunder Killer promptly absorbed, the spikes on its shoulders glowing bright before the beam was redirected at the two Ultras, causing a large explosion. "Perhaps if I take out those spikes, it wont be able to do that!" Lightning shouted as he telekinetically removed and threw his head slugger at the fusion beast, which deflected it with its giant claw back at the electric Ultra. Beast charged and engaged in physical combat with the monster, but was easily overpowered, until he transformed into his Horned Defender form. Now green in color and bulkier in appearance, he punched the monster repeatedly, blocking its claws with his forearms before pushing it away with several Plasma Balls fired at point blank. Overpowered by Beast's superior physical strength, Thunder Killer wrapped its tail around the Ultra and began to shock him. Suddenly, its tail and shoulder spikes were cut off by Lightning's three sluggers, surprising Thunder Killer before Beast finished it off by impaling it with his horns and blowing it up from the inside with his Energy Overload. Nearby was Zero Alter, who used his Sluggars to slash Pedanium Zetton. The beast's Pedanium armour, however, was not affected by the repeated attacks and began to block them before blasting the Ultra away with a fireball. One and Aegis charged at the monster from behind, knocking it over and striking it with fast punches while it was still down. In the midst of their assault, the monster suddenly vanished and reappeared behind them, blasting the Ultras with powerful blasts of red electricity, knocking them back only for Zero Alter to deliver a flaming kick to the back of its head, making the monster fall over on its face. With the monster still down, the Ultras had time to regroup and think of a new plan. It wasn't long before the fusion monster got back on its feet and blasted the Ultras with a beam of flames covered in red lightning, shot from its chest, creating a massive explosion on impact. Once the smoke cleared, the fusion beast marched at its place, making hellish screeches along the way. To its surprise, the Ultras were gone. It looked around before being stuck in the back by several Sluggers, the Ultras themselves flying around the monster in circles, blasting it with their Emerium Slasher, Emerium Blaster and Rainbow Slash while their sluggers cut through it from all angles. Having weakened the monster enough, the trio landed and fired their Wide Zero Crack, Wide Aegis Cannon and One Cross Shot at Pedanium Zetton, the beast trying to block the beams with a barrier but ultimately failing to stop the combined attack that stuck and destroyed the fusion monster. The trio had succeeded in defeating their foe, but couldn't help but notice the leftover energies of their beams moving around. The energies were absorbed by one of Bemzeed's arms and fired out the other, only barely missing Junior and Zora who struggled to hold their own against the creature. The monster absorbed leftover heat in the atmosphere from Skull Gomora and Pedanium Zetton's fireballs and redirected them as a massive ball of flames. Junior fired is Ultra Shuriken and Zora his Zorium Attack at the monster, barely affecting it as it continued its violent assault. "If we keep going like this, I doubt we'll ever win. We should just move on with the plan," said Junior anxiously. "Humph, fine... but if this thing redirects this attack too, I swear I'll freak out!" Zora replied before transforming into his Legacy Praetorian form and splitting himself into 6 copies of himself, each one possessing features of the Ultra Brothers. They all fired their beams directly at the monster's right hand. Bemzeed made an attempt to absorb them, but its hand began to crack before it imploded from the overwhelming energy, leaving the monster with only one hand as the copies fused together. Zora charged at the monster, calling forth Gamma Power Type's strength and delivering a powerful punch at Bemzeed's face, sending it flying backwards. Once it got up, the two engaged in physical combat, their fists colliding with immense force. As Bemzeed lacked one hand, Zora had an obvious advantage though the monster didn't seem to be giving up as it began to hack and slash at Zora with its claws, dealing more damage compared to earlier. As the Ultra backed off, he was struck by a barrage of light bullets from Bemzeed, stunning him. The beast dashed at the Ultra to finish him off, only to be kicked in the face by Junior and stumbled back. The two fired their eye beams and Specium Spark respectively, neither seeming to overpower the other in power. Junior soon spread his arms apart to fire a giant version of his signature beam, the empowered Wide Specium Spark, that blasted and destroyed the fusion beast. Right above them, Ultraman Spoiler was chasing Strong Gomorant in an aerial duel in his Specium Generic form, rapidly firing energy blasts that failed to even faze the monster, only slightly annoying it. Ultrasaur then came flying at the monster, catching it off guard by a headbutt directly at its chest that knocked them both to the ground. "Ay, remind me to never headbutt anything ever again..." Ultrasaur scratched his head before being suddenly whipped by Strong Gomorant's tail and smashed into the ground. The monster had gotten up and prepared to exhale its Hyper Death Fire, which it did only for the attack to be blocked by Spoiler, now in his Nerfium Brave form. "I'm surprised you are even partially immune to flames, considering how weak this form of yours is," scoffed Ultrasaur. "Meh, I really just switched to this form and hoped for the best," responded Spoiler. "That's... not worrying at all..." Ultrasaur jokingly said as he got up, joining Spoiler as they began to punch the monster repeatedly. Spoiler struck the fusion beast's chest with a finger coated in flames, which unsurprisingly did not even effect the monster. The two backed up and fired their Pewbium Lasers and Slash Knuckle Ray at Strong Gomorant, damaging its chest area. Annoyed at the two Ultras' attack, the fusion monster used its Gravitro Pressure technique, bringing both Ultras to their knees and soon causing the to fall to the floor, nearly crushing them to death. Ultrasaur managed to switch to his Zepellion Strom form in time and used his Mach Thunder ability to crawl his way out of the gravity well. Once out of it, the ability's true potential was realized and he dashed at blinding speeds at the monster, delivering a powerful punch to its chest followed by multiple fast punches, forcing Strong Gomorant into disabling the Gravitro Pressure and freeing Spoiler. Now in his Specium Darkness form, Spoiler leaped at the monster and landed with a body slam on it. Once both had gotten up, Ultrasaur switched to his Emerium Solgent form and removed his Dynamic Slugger that floated mid-air. Combining it with a Dynamic Cutter, he launched the two weapons at Strong Gomorant slashing through the monster's stomach. Spoiler and Ultrasaur soon began to punch the monster with dark and Emerium energy-covered fists repeatedly as it retaliated by slashing them with its claws and headbutting Ultrasaur, releasing red energy waves from its horns at point blank that blasted him back. It then turned to face Spoiler, who had engulfed his hands in light and darkness energies before putting them in a plus position and firing the Dark Specium Ray. The fusion beast groaned as the beam struck it but continued to push forwards, approaching Spoiler as its body was ravaged. Before it could close the distance, Ultrasaur appeared at the Ultra's side, firing the Emerent Ray and destroying Strong Gomorant with their combined beams. A bright flash soon caught Spoiler off-guard, and he turned to face it to witness Lugiel releasing an electric pulse from his entire body that paralyzed Crest Bemustron momentarily, giving him the ability to strike it repeatedly with fast punches. Once the pulse's effect wore off, the ferocious fusion kaiju began to attack using its horn, Lugiel responding by summoning his Lugiel Spark Sword and clashing blades with the monster, eventually removing its horn with a series of carefully aimed slashes. Crest Bemustron backed up and fired its Corona Heat Wave at Lugiel, who blocked it with his Lugiel Hyper Barrier. Ready to finish the monster off, he summoned vines made out of energy from the ground that held his foe in place. His blade was engulfed in electric energy as he attempted to slash at the monster, only for it to destroy some of the vines with a beam of energy and turn around. With Lugiel's Spark Slash only managing to cut off its tail, the monster roared in pain, its demise only delayed for a moment, when a mysterious dark aura appeared on the ground the Ultras were standing on, engulfing the capsules left over from the defeated fusion beasts and causing them to gravitate towards Crest Bemustron that absorbed them one after the other. Strange flames coated the beast's body, causing it to shapeshift into a more monstrous version of itself. Its tail and horn reformed now created from dark flames. The creature was no longer an ordinary fusion beast. It was now Burning Burning Bemstra! The monster marched towards the group of Ultras who were in massive shock from the sight. Each of its steps caused the ground below its feet to slowly disintegrate. "Looks like someone got an upgrade," Lightning laughed as he fired his Electrosphere at it. Themonster simply continued to walk, acting as if nothing had happened. "Uhh, what's up with this thing?" he asked nervously. "Maybe I should give it a shot." Spoiler charged up and fired his Darkness Ripper. Upon being struck, the beast came to a halt. "Heh, too easy!" Spoiler snickered, thinking the monster was hurt bad enough to give up. Suddenly, Bemstra's mouth began to glow as it fired a stream of flames at the group, all of them successfully dodging the attack that obliterated a nearby moon. "I may have spoken a little too soon..." Spoiler muttered, shocked by the monster's destructive capabilities. Zora, Legacy and Aegis dashed at great speeds towards the monster, but were forced to retreat upon feeling the immense heat generated by the monster's body that scorched them badly. "Anyone got any ideas?" asked Legacy. "Our ranged attacks do nothing, we can't get close enough to harm this thing with our physical one, and it has a beam capable of destroying a moon. I don't know about you, but I aint got any..." Aegis said while scratching the back of his head in confusion. "My readings of this thing are through the roof! Its body temperature is comparable to the one of a star!" Junior exclaimed while pointing a device at Burning Burning Bemstra. "Our best shot at taking this thin down is reducing its body temperature." "Well then, this looks like a job for me. Can anyone here provide any backup?" Blizzard said, clearly worried of the possibility he would have to take on Burning Burning Bemstra alone. "My Wilder Glacier form lets me tap into your ice-based powers, I know Lugiel and Ultrasaur have freezing abilities as well, and Legacy has a Duplication Form based on you. Additionally, One and Spoiler have some pretty fast forms that could generate cold wind by running around the monster in circles. Is this whole thing worth a shot?" Zora asked, having come up with the plan on the spot and unsure of its chance at success. "We could try it out. It's not like we have any other options," Ultrasaur replied as Spoiler and One switched to their Specium Generic and Agile forms respectively. Blizzard faced Legacy and Zora, who changed forms as well. "Well then. Here goes, I guess..." said a worried Daedalus within Lugiel, who nodded, agreeing with his host before all the Ultras took flight. Burning Burning Bemstra fired a barrage of fireballs that the group dodged mid-air, though the heat generated from them still lingered on their bodies after they had missed. Lugiel and Zora flew above the fusion beast, using their Lugiel Shower and Wilcier Ring techniques that rained down on the monster, One and Spoiler ran around it in circles at incredible speeds in which they were only visible as blurs of light. Finally, Blizzard fired his Evolved Glacier Ray and Ultrasaur followed with his Revolium Freezer alongside Legacy's version of the Glacier Ray, blasting the monster. "It's working!" shouted Junior in excitement at the Ultras that had stayed behind with him as the cold air weakened Burning Burning Bemstra, reducing its body temperature greatly. The group soon flew back to the rest, letting the Ultras that had stayed behind take centre stage. The fusion monster flailed its arms around, clearly aggravated it shot several fireballs that were dodged by the group. Zero Alter called upon his father's power and transformed into Emerium Tri-Sluggar as he and Aegis slashed at the monster with their blades repeatedly and telekinetically throwing them, cutting through its body. Zero Alter and Aegis then proceded to fire their Tripartite Emerium Swirl and Big Bang Buster at the fusion beast. Beast rushed at his foe, delivering punch after punch at its face alongside several Plasma Balls at point blank. Bemstra attempted to fire a stream of flames at him, only for Junior to jump in front of Beast and reflect the beam back at Bemstra with his Buzzsaw Barrier before the two delivered energized punches simultaneously. Suddenly, an electric ball flew at the fusion beast at incredible speeds, causing an explosion on impact and knocking it over. The ball revealed itself as Lightning, who slashed at the monster while it was still down with his triple sluggers. As the beast got up, it shot a flaming stream from its mouth that lightning dodged at amazing speeds while he flew upwards. Finally, he and Lugiel finished the monster off with a combination of the Tri-Blade Discharge and the Lugiel Thunderbolt that destroyed Burning Burning Bemstra in an electric explosion. As the shockwaves died down, Lightning turned his head to glance at the remains of the parody fusion beast. "Damn, we make a good team," he quipped. Chapter 1 "Now that this is out of the way, let's go guys. Off to the Side Space Universe that Virus talked about!" said Spoiler. "I'll have to split off for now, I need to recruit a few Ultras from a particular universe." said One, suddenly a bright light engulfed his entire body before fading away to reveal One Wisdom Mode. "Wow, he literally looks identical to Zero." exclaimed Blizzard, fascinated by the physical similarities between Wisdom Mode and Zero's Shining form. "I shall head forth, we'll meet later I suppose." One said as he created a dimensional portal sending him to his designated universe. "Good luck, One." Zero said, giving a thumbs up. "Well everyone, we should get going too" said Legacy. "We better have some sort of celebration after this is all done and gone." Junior snickered. All the Ultras nodded in agreement and took off, preparing to venture to Side Space Universe where their target was located. Although some of them lamented about not resting after such a tiring battle, they knew that now was not the time to rest for they were Ultras and multiversal peace was their top priority. During their trip to the aforementioned universe, a gigantic white wormhole appeared in their path and pulled them in, forcefully transporting them to another universe. Meanwhile, on the Earth of Scorpio Nova Universe, Virus having taken on his disguise of Kai Tomoya had returned to the apartment where his wife Sakura and his son Ren were waiting for him while having their dinner. "How did the recruitment go Kai?" Sakura got up and approached her husband. "It's going well, I found and informed One and some of his allies at the Primordial Light Universe about Kumasaga's threat. Apparently Lord Messiah has informed all Scorpium Ultras to meet him in Planet Cure for further details on the mission. He told me that you do not need to join this mission, it is preferred that you stay on Earth for our unborn daughter's safety. Our son can do the job." Kai told her, clearly worried of her safety. "But..." said Sakura, Ren patted his mother's shoulder and told her "Don't worry, me and father will be safe and sound. Let's go father.". "I see... I wish best of luck to both of you and your allies, tell your brother I said 'Hi' if you meet him too. Take care." Sakura replied, wishing for the best. Ren and Kai assumed an aura of light and transformed into their Ultra Forms, heading forth to Genesis Messiah's location. Afterwards, as night approached, Sakura continued to watch her favourite television drama while turning on the air conditioner to the lowest temperature to relax herself while laying on her favourite armchair, however she was incapable of focusing on the story for she was thinking of her family and nothing more at the time. And so, in moments, Virus and Dark Sceptor had arrived at Planet Cure, the rest of the Scorpium Ultras waiting for them. "Took you some time to arrive.... but at least you came." Cure greeted his brother and shook hands with him. "Now that everyone has arrived" exclaimed Genesis Messiah, catching everyone's attention as he appeared before them all, "As we all know, the threat of Kumasaga that had been sealed outside the Side Space Universe by King millennia ago is making an attempt to return to the universe after its seal was weakened by the Crisis Impact of that universe. O, if he succeeds in returning, the entire multiverse would be at stake, that is why I have brought you here. I sent Virus to recruit a few Ultras earlier but upon seeing their battle against some of Kumasaga's fusion beasts, I doubt they will be enough, thus I need the rest of you to recruit Ultras from across the multiverse to help increase our numbers. I wish the best of luck to you all." "Lord Messiah, we will follow your ideals and with you blessings, we will search for and recruit enough Ultras to prevent Kumasaga's plans from coming to fruition." said Cure, bowing towards the great Genesis Dragon. All the sudden, a massive white wormhole opened in the sky, dumping several Ultras onto Planet Cure violently. Legacy had gotten up and saw the Scorpium Ultras bowing before Genesis Messiah, "Are.... are those the Scorpium Ultras? I'm willing to bet that thing they are bowing to is their lord, the Genesis Messiah" he said, still recovering from the fall. Celestial turned his head to face them "Hmm? Who are they?" he wondered. "Aren't those the Ultras I recruited from the Primodial Light Universe? Why are they here?" Virus asked, greatly confused. "So uhh, sup guys." Blizzard awkwardly asked. "Hello everyone. I believe I have encountered some of you met in the past. More specifically, Legacy, Blizzard, Spoiler and Ultrasaur. If I remember correctly, we had to face against an army of cloned Chaos Organisms" Cure said as he approached the group and stood near his allies. "Hey, you're Cure, nice to see you again. I can't believe that we are fighting together again." Legacy chuckled. "Enough with the greetings, why are we here exactly?" Spoiler asked, turning to face Genesis Messiah, the two stared at each other for a moment. Spoiler sensed a strange feeling of familiarity, despite the fact this was the first time he had seen the Genesis Dragon. "Greetings, friend." Messiah replied calmly, Spoiler simply bowed in respect. "Weren't you lot supposed to be in the Side Space Universe? What happened back then?" Messiah continued after starring at the group. "Let me explain, we were on our way when this wormhole opened and dragged us here." Aegis explained. Ultrasaur stepped forward "I'm suspecting this is doing of that Kumasaga.", he said and crossed his arms. "I see... Well, we have a journey as well. We have to recruit more Ultras, there really is no time to waste now." said Windy. "Lord Messiah, we have a request, could you transport us to Side Space Universe? I don't think that wizard will let us pass, maybe you could help us." Zora asked. "O beings of lights, go forth with your mission." Genesis Messiah replied, immediately the Genesis Dragon raised his hand and created a portal that would lead them directly to the Side Space Universe. "Thank you how can we show our gratitude?" Daedalus asked from within Lugiel. "You do not need to, bringing peace to the multiverse is enough. But be careful everyone, Kumasaga is a cunning one, his schemes are unpredictable and his minions powerful, as you all have seen in your clash with them. That is why I have ordered the Scorpium Ultras to recruit more Ultras to combat this threat." it was now Messiah's turn to bow. "We see. Well, come on guys, we have to get going." said Blizzard, decided to take lead of the group by hoping into the wormhole first, following by everyone else Virus had recruited from is universe. After that, the wormhole vanished, having transported them to the Side Space Universe. However one Ultra had stayed behind, Legacy. "Mind if I join whichever one of you goes to my home universe? I don't think Sect and Flame will trust a stranger." "Alright, just follow me." Vader explained. Having no time to waste, the Scorpium Ultras took flight, going to their respective universes to seek more reinforcements. They waved goodbye to Genesis Messiah as they flew off. Immediately after, Cure arrived at the Showa Universe and teleported himself to the Land of Light. "Cure, what brings you here once again?" said Spectrum. "I know this might be a surprise visit but listen, this is something serious. A new threat has arrived, if we fail to stop it, a new era of darkness will be brought upon the multiverse. Turns out there is still more out there, even after we defeated Evil Messiah and Jugglus Reflector." said Cure. "Excuse me? New threat?" said Jane upon descending into the area. "Yes, he goes by the name 'Kumasaga'. He is a powerful alien that was sealed by Ultraman King many years ago outside of Side Space Universe. But thanks to the Crisis Impact its seal has been weakened and it has been attempting to return. It has even managed to modify Belial's riser to create armies of fusion monsters. Genesis Messiah entrusted us Scorpium Ultras to recruit as many Ultras as possible to defeat Kumasaga." Cure explained. "Just how powerful is this Kumasaga and why exactly does he want to enter that universe so badly? There are plenty of universes out there, why is he targeting that one in specific?" Spectrum questioned. "To give you an idea of Kumasaga's power, it is said he was near equal to King in power, and that was millennia ago, he could have only grown stronger since then. As for his motives, they are not clear, but from what we have gathered it seems that Kumasaga's physical form in minus energy-based and he may have been born in the Side Space Universe. It is possible that he wishes to return to his home universe because the minus energy he was born from is more powerful there, further analysis of him is needed however." "I see..." Spectrum thought to himself whether or not he should join "Very well then." he said, having decided to ally himself with his kind once more. "If you don't mind, I would like to join you in combating this threat, it's been some time since I've fought a worthy opponent." said Zero that had overheard the whole conversation alongside Ultrawoman Lila and Deathcium. "In fact, Spectrum and I can go visit a few universes to help out in the recruitment of Ultras." "It would be our pleasure to fight alongside you, Zero." Cure uttered happily. "Did you guys mention the Side Space Universe? You know, the place where I fought alongside Geed against the likes of Belial and Gilbaris. If that's the case, I would like to join you." said Zanki, having walked into the area. "You're Zanki, right? I heard from One that you are another user of the Riser and Ultra Capsules. I'm Scorpium Ultra Cure, the manipulator of water." Cure greeted his comrade. "I've heard of you, in fact, one of my capsules contains your power. It lets me access my Aqua Form." said Zanki, showing his excitement about meeting Cure in person. "So I'm guessing you will be joining the battle?" said Zero. "It will be my honour." said Zanki, preparing to embark on his next journey. "That's good and all, but where's One exactly?" Lila asked. "Well Lila, he is going to a particular universe to recruit the Ultras there." Cure replied. Ultrawoman Zeth walked into the area, having overheard the conversation as well "Me, Lila and Jane will stay her in case that creature decides to attack us where we live. For good measures." she told her husband, "Take care". "Heh, alright guys you heard her." Zero snickered. "Spectrum and I will search for comrades in a few universes we've visited in the past. Deathcium and Zanki, follow Cure to the Side Space Universe." "Yeah, Jane, be safe. Take care of Mother Lila and Grandmother Zeth. We will meeting with Father One later." said Spectrum, giving a passionate hug to his wife. Spectrum formed a portal and flew through it, looking back at Jane who waved goodbye. Zero summoned his Ultimate Aegis, and transform into his Ultimate Form, heading forth as well. Meanwhile, Cure, Zanki and Deathcium ventured to the Side Space Unierse. "Well Mother, they will be fine, right?" Lila asked, concerned. "They are strong, they'll make it out alive for sure" Zeth replied to her daughter in law. Chapter 2 Mirrablaze's Universe "Yeah I'll fight Kumasaga with the rest of the ultras, I've been getting into a lot of large conflicts involving them anyway" answered Mirrablaze as Shirai Thank to the Scorpium Ultra known as Ultraman Windy. The two were at a coffee shop in the city of Plodon in Aegeon. Windy looked happy with his answer. "That's good to hear, let's go" said Windy as he prepared to fly before Mirrablaze stopped him. "Hold on, I've gotta go tell the TMFF where I'm going. After Gottes was destroyed, it seemed like near world wide peace was possible, but after I went to Prisman's universe and got wrangled up in the Chaos Header cloning thing, there was a new found fear here. The fact there were other universes shook up the GDF and after I came back from defeating Drax and told them about the powerhouses that exist; they became scared. Currently they're attempting to develop technology capable of multiversal travel and handle meant of such threats" explained Shrai Thank/Mirrablaze. "Sorry, we didn't realize it was that" apologized Windy. Shirai gained a smile. "It's alright, the faster we deal with such menaces, the faster we don't have to worry about them" said Shirai Thank/Mirrablaze. "I'll go tell my team where I'm going and what I'm dealing with. After that I'll go with you" said the mirror hero as he got up and walked off. Windy sat at his chair, this guy was kind of interesting. Meanwhile, in a future far far away... Ultraman Virus was having…A bit of technical difficulties. “…What do you mean, “nope”?” he squinted at the pair of Ultramen currently perched on the tip of a curiously pointy asteroid. A moment of awkward silence followed, only interrupted by the distant hotblooded screaming of a reptiloid alien in lycra tights who was violently doing burpees on an adjacent, less pointy asteroid. “...Listen, buddy!” Leg grumbled grumpily after what felt like eons, “I don’t care if you’re a time-traveller or one of Master Eeznus’s runaway freezer experiments, but we ain’t no heroes! Why should we risk our lives fighting some resurrected cosmic horror for the sake of another universe when ours is already fifty shades of screwed up? And besides…” He trailed off into a violent coughing fit. “…Besides,” Brotein continued, pointing at Leg, “Dweebanoid here went and caught some deadly space plague again! With the way he is now, he won’t even be able to beat a newborn Pigmon in a fight!” Leg punctuated that statement by coughing up some eldritch ooze of a color unperceivable to the human eye. “Hey! Legdweeb! Don’t you f*cking dare die on me!” Brotein shouted, and then attempted to slap Leg into not dying, which only succeeded in making him pass out. “Hmmm…” Virus smirked, struck by a devious idea, “Hey, zombie boy…Your friend is at death’s door, you know!” “Friend?” Brotein scowled, “Don’t get any wrong ideas, I just have a score to settle with that dork!” “Whatever you say, buddy! Now let’s get to the point! At the rate this particular virus is replicating, Leggy here is not gonna last another day! Trust me, I know my stuff when it comes to deadly space plagues!” “What are you getting at?” Brotein narrowed his eyes. “You see, my special power is disease manipulation. In other words, I may be no healer, but I should be able to remove the viral particles from his body…Of course, I will only do that if you two agree to join me in the battle against Kumasaga.” “…How do I know you’re not full of sh*t?” “Well, you’re just gonna have to wait and see! Now will you help us, or will I have to leave this poor young Ultra to his doom?” Virus grinned wickedly. “…You sly f*ck…” “Are you going or not?” “Uuuugh, fine.” Brotein sighed and, dragging the still-unconscious Leg behind him like a sack of potatoes, begrudgingly entered Virus’s spacetime portal. “But mark my words, time-turd…As soon as this is over, I’m gonna beat you to a pulp!” "Sure, I guess?" exclaimed Virus in an excited tone, while he thought to himself "Why am I acting as a jester?". And thus, the ragtag party gathered to oppose the threat of Kumasaga gained two reluctant antiheroes. Virus's technical difficulties were finally resolved. Kinda. One and the Children of Tiga After recruiting Ultraman Notus from the Guardians of the Earth Universe, One in his Wisdom Mode and his new comrade ventured to Neo Frontier Space Universe, through a space portal. "This is Ultraman Tiga and Dyna's universe, the Neo Frontier Space Universe. Tiga's son and daughter reside here." Notus explained. "Well yeah, I've heard about them. Let's go find them." said One. As a result, One ventured further in the universe to find Ultrawoman Zeperion and Ultraman Prime while Notus followed One from behind. They eventually came across the two at Mars, presumable having just finished a battle. Both of them saw One and Notus, happy to see their friend Notus, but surprised at the sight of One. "Nice to meet you two, children of Tiga. I am One, child of Zero. I have come to your home world to ask for your assistance in the battle against the dark sorcerer, Kumasaga, a being capable of summoning fusion monsters." "Sure, it'll be our pleasure to join you." said Prime, with Zeperion agreeing to come along as well. As a result, One opened a space portal and alongside with his recruited allies, journeyed to the Side Space Universe. Prisman's Universe Zero arrived at an unknown universe, having been tasked to find the Ultra who was said to possess prismatic powers, painted in all the colours of the rainbow. He couldn't help but think of faces familiar to him, that of Ultraman Ginga, his grandson in law and a certain someone. Prisman was spotted by Zero, who was wandering across space to explore, having left the Earth after countless battles and restored peace. "Hey, Prisman right?" Zero shouted, flaying at full speed towards Prisman, calling out to the prismatic Ultra. Prisman heard a loud voice calling him, and so, he turned around to see who it was, with Zero appearing before him, stopping him in his tracks. "That would be me, though a better question is why are you interested?" Prisman pondered. "My name is Zero, Ultraman Zero. I have been sent here to recruit you. The multiverse is currently in grave danger, for a dark wizard by the name of Kumasaga is threatening peace on it, I'll go over the details on the way to the universe I am supposed to meet with my allies. Now that's out of the way, are you with me?" Zero responded. "I see, sounds pretty serious. And the peace of multiverse is a pretty important thing, so I'm in!" Prisman gleefully said, showing his enthusiasm and excitement in joining Zero, following him to Side Space Universe. Zero being well aware of his son being on his way as well. Showaverse (Blank and Zena's Universe) The three headed snail beast's heads; Cho, Zin, and San all roar in sink with each as they shot fire from their maws at Ultraman Blank in his Ultraseven form and his sister, Ultrawoman Zena. The siblings dodged the flames which melted the buildings of the city they were in Tokyo, and kicked Opt's left head, Zin. Blank and Zena were defending Earth while Ultraman Prince and Ultrawoman Luna were gone in another universe dealing with the villain, Az-Earth. The beast roared in fury, and used it's little front legs to pull it's mass over to get closer to them. It snapped at the two with fast pace with San sinking his fangs into Zena's legs, causing her to scream in pain. Acting fast, Blank shot an Emerium Beam from his head at San causing the head to explode. Opt's other two heads, Cho and Zin became enraged by this, and charged forward at a speed amazing for it's size. The now two headed monster knocked over the siblings and ran over them. "Even with one of it's heads gone, this monster is a tough deal" commented Blank. "Yeah, it's just gotten tougher" said Zena. Opt laughed maliciously and breathed fire upon the two downed ultras. Just then someone else came on to the battlefield. The Scorpium Ultra, Dark Sceptor had arrived. Blank and Zena were looked surprised at the new arrival while Opt roared at him. "Who are you?" asked Blank curiously. "I am Dark Sceptor" said the Scorpium Ultra as he ran over and slashed Opt's head, Cho causing it to bleed. "I've come to recruit you two to help defeat a multiversal villain named Kumasaga" explained Dark Sceptor. Blank got up, and threw out a wedge shaped energy attack from his hands catching Opt on guard. "First help us defeat this monster" said Zena as she punched Zin. "Will do" said Dark Sceptor as he fired multiple waves of fires at Opt, burning it horribly. The ultras fought with the horrible two headed monsters for a bit more until Cho was decapitated. Zin looked around nervously, it was not able move to the shell any longer. In fear, Opt's last head sprayed flames around whilst slipping out of it's fortress and attempting to flee. Blank grabbed it's tail allowing Zena to summon her Capture Rings and entangle the monster. The three ultras then fired their respective finishers, Blank's Wide Shot, Zena's Pennium Ray, and Dark Sceptor's Sceptium Sun-Ray all at the monster at once. When it collided with it, a huge brilliant explosion occurred sending what remained of Opt's shell and head Zin flying around, finally finishing the once mighty beast. Zena and Blank then looked at Dark Sceptor. "Thanks for helping us, so what about all this you were talking about?" asked Blank. "Yeah" added Zena. "I'm Dark Sceptor, a Scorpium Ultra and the son of Ultraman Virus and Ultrawoman Yvon. I've been sent to this universe to recruit you two as supposedly very powerful. There's a threat in another universe known as the Side Space Universe where a multiversal threat, Kumasaga has been unleashed so me and my buddies have gone around getting help" explained Dark Sceptor. "I see, we'll go with you then, not the first multiversal threat we've dealt with" said Zena as she had flashbacks to Arch Belial. "Good, let's go" the three ultras then flew off, leaving Opt's remains to the local street cleaners. Land of Light (Lightning's World) "He always came back before. A good portion of the Garrison is looking for him. He'll be fine," Ultrawoman Tetra went on, trying and failing to get her husband to calm down. "B-but what if this is different? What if those green guys captured him? He doesn't even have a final form yet! Tetra, can you see the Lightning-shaped hole in my Lightning-shaped heart?" "Magnus, I'm psychic. I can see it quite well. It may not feel like it, but I care just as much as you do. I love our son. I want him back as well." Magnus didn't hear it, but he sensed honesty in Tetra's monotone. "I assure you two," Ultraman affirmed, "you're not the only ones missing your son." Junior, along with Lightning, had vanished after the battle with the toxic beings. Sitting down, the three parents held a moment of silence... "NII-SAN! MAGNUS! TETRA!" The moment broke as, out of nowhere, Mebius ran onto the scene. "WHAT IS IT? IS THERE AN ATTACK? IS SOMEONE HURT? WHAT DO WE DO?" A variety of questions and statements erupted from the three senior Ultras. "A weird-looking Ultra claims to know where your kids are." A couple of minutes later... The new Ultra was weird-looking indeed. His head was shaped like a cone, and his eyes and Beam Lamp were sculpted to resemble fire symbols. He was accompanied by two other Ultras. One of them, from the Monster Graveyard, looked as if he could be the stranger's twin brother, but with a much more orthodox appearance. The other, from Planet Glacier, was their exact opposite, black and white with a scarf and an aura of cold. "So let me get this straight," Ultraman began. "Junior and Lightning teamed up with Ultras from many different universes, defeated the 'Horde of Madness' as you call them, and now this Kraken fellow has appeared in one of your worlds and you want more people to come fight him." "Pretty much, yeah." said the strange Ultra. His tone of voice was a bit cold, but friendly. "Almost every Ultra from other worlds we know is going to join in. It's gonna be great!" encouraged Snowy, as Mebius called him. "If Snowy believes him, I will," Mebius addressed Magnus and Tetra. "I'm Ultraman Lava, by the way," said the new Ultra, introducing himself to all but Snowy and Blaze. "I'm the twelfth Scorpium Ultra and manipulate a hybrid of Fire and Earth. I was sent here by Genesis Messiah." "I'm going to pretend I understood any of that," Magnus muttered. "He's me, but with some rocks thrown in." Blaze stated to make a long story short. "I get that, but what's a Messiah?" Lava paused, before asking "Have you heard of Cardfight Vanguard?" Magnus replied with an honest, blunt "No." "Neither have I!" Lava cheered, seeming rather out-of-character. "But... you guys will... understand the Messiah when we meet him," he staggered, realizing how strange his earlier question had been. Magnus continued, "Regardless, if he's a threat to the multiverse, I'm game." "Same here. I need some mental exercise anyway," Tetra replied. "If I can make sure my son is okay, I'll come," Ultraman said, clearly concerned. "Alright!" Mebius chimed. "Let's-" The voice of Ultraman Taro echoed in Ultraman and Mebius' minds. "Ultra Brothers! Yet another alien's trying to get his hands on the Giga Battlenizer! We need the whole group to the Graveyard right away!" The two Ultra Brothers paused. "Well, that's happening. Guess we can't join..." Mebius sighed. "Make sure Junior's okay, alright?" Ultraman gently pleaded of the remaining group. Tetra simply nodded her head, before Ultraman and Mebius took off at high speed, exiting the Land of Light. "So..." Snowy inquired, "how do we get to this univ-" As Snowy spoke, Lava posed his hands in concentration. An orange flash of dimensional energy engulfed the Space Garrison HQ room, and before they knew it, the group was out in space, somewhere above a parallel world. "Oh. Okay then. Let's go." With seemingly nothing more to say, the group began to fly towards the planet... before Blaze came in close to Tetra and whispered in her ear: "To be completely honest, I only agreed to help this guy because he reminds me a little too much of myself." "I already read his mind. Other than his powers... you and he are nothing alike," Tetra telepathically replied, nobody else but Blaze hearing her words. Boston, Coral's World Ever since the fateful day he returned to America, Aoki Asukawa's life had been a series of twists. As such, moments like this gave him time to be himself. No monsters rampaging, no aliens invading; just himself, a bench, and the seal exhibit outside the New England Aquarium. Unfortunately, this wasn't one of those days. "...Hi." Aoki had never noticed the man sitting down next to him. His voice was quiet and seemed reluctant, but still enough to make Aoki jump. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there..." "It's fine. I'm not really the talkative type, but I've got a job. If the Messiah is correct, you'd be Aoki Asukawa." "That's me, but who's the Messiah, and what does he want with a guy like-" "You'd also be Ultraman Coral," the mysterious man whispered. "Oh," Aoki whispered back, beginning to understand what was going on. "I'm guessing you'd be an Ultra too?" "Mirai Hikari. Ultraman Trident. A super-powerful alien has appeared in a universe my race cares about. We've been sent around the multiverse to recruit allies. You interested?" Aoki stopped as he realized Coral had yet to speak. "Are you there?" he whispered to his inner being. "Indeed; just didn't really have anything to say. With Secret defeated and our world relatively stable, I don't see why we couldn't visit this cause." "That does it then," Aoki returned to Mirai. "You've got yourself an Ultra and his host." "Okay." Mirai stated blankly, reaching out to grab Aoki's hand. Before the human could react, there was a flash of elemental light, and both of them disappeared from this universe. A harbor seal, resting on the rocks of its tank, noticed the event and barked in surprise. Super Powered's Universe Spectrum has seen many worlds in his universe and others during this time. The one he was currently on, an alternate version of the Land of Light, was perhaps one of the most interesting he had come across. Before the Scorpium Ultra stood a squad of Ultra Warriors. Unlike those of this universe, they sported advanced armour and weapons, the latter of which were trained in his direction. Spectrum had never encountered an Ultra civilisation like this. The idea of Ultras loosing their powers just seem preposterous. "State your name and intentions," the leader of the group barked. "Greetings! My name is Ultraman Spectrum, a Neutral Attribute Ultra and the fourth oldest Scorpium Ultra." The Ultras lowered their weapons, looking at one another with confused expressions. "And... what is a Scorpium Ultra?" the leader cautiously asked. Spectrum made to speak, but quickly stopped himself, mulling over his next words before continuing. "I'm afraid I don't have the time to explain, but you can be assured, I am not your enemy. I have been sent by Genesis Messiah to find warriors from other universes to help fight a dangerous foe in another." "Then I'm afraid you're out of luck," the commanding Ultra said as he lowered his weapon and issued his squad to stand down. "There's only one Ultraman alive who could possibly be of any help to you." "Oh, I know!" Spectrum responded. "That's why I came here to find him." "Well now you have." Another voice came from above. Spectrum looked up to see a much more traditional-looking Ultra fly down to meet him." "You must be Ultraman Super Powered," said Spectrum. "I've been looking for you." "Super Powered?" Shitsumei tilted his head in confusion. "Why do you call me that? And why exactly are you here?" Spectrum wasted no time in quickly explaining the situation and his mission. "I see..." Shitsumei said. "So this Kumasaga's that powerful that you needed to ask other universes for help?" "Yep!" Spectrum replied. "But don't worry, we've got plenty of recruits already. I'm sure we'll have enough to win!" "Then count me in, I guess. You wouldn't be right to leave lives in danger. No matter what universe they're in." "Great! Now follow me!" Spectrum spun around and snapped his fingers. In an instant, the two were transported somewhere else. Shitsumei struggled to catch up as he suddenly found himself in the middle of space. "Woah... What kind of power is that?" "The power of Genesis Messiah!" Spectrum responded. "And you're gonna meet him very soon." June's Meeting TBA Alternate M78 World In Ultraman Chosen One's sleep, something happened... "Eh...wha?" "O Chosen One..." "GENERIC MESSIAH!" "O yes. O it is me." "What are you doing here? Or maybe I should ask what am I doing here?" "O young hero. O my other universe self has called me. O if you don't believe me you can look at my phone's call log." FLASHBACK Ring ring "O Hello Genesis Messiah" "O Generic Messiah I need to borrow your chosen one." "O why?" "O for reasons" "O k." "O Thanks" "O Wow" "O Yeah" FLASHBACK ENDS "That's uh...I don't need to see that." "O Chosen One. O you must go to another world again." "Did someone call me here?" said Ultraman 0. "DAD!" "O 0 I linked your dreams. O 0 you must go with your son." "But he's the Chosen One, he should be able to handle things by himself now, and he's all grown up." "O no." "Oh no? Do I at least get an upgrade form or something after this?" "O 0. O no." "Uh oh? What do you mean by uh oh? Is something happening?" "O oh. O 0. O no." "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU GENERIC LOOKING THING?!" "0H N0!" shouted Chosen One. "O Wow" "0H N0 INDEED!" shouted 0, as he trasformed into his nightmare form. But he was banned from the server for abusing powers. "O Chosen One. O you must go." "Sure, but don't hurt my dad." "O k." All's Journey TBA Chapter 3 Parody Garrison "So you want us, two of the weakest parody ultras to come help take down a space sorcerer who's supposedly near as powerful as Ultraman King?" asked a red, odd looking, Parody Ultra. "Yes, we're gonna need a lot of help to defeat Kumasaga" replied Celestial. Nerf still looked confused. "I don't see any wrong with us going" said Average. "We just need help from the skilled" said Celestial. "But why are me and Average specifically getting recruited for this? Wouldn't it make more sense to recruit SSZ, Gimmick, Redman Jack, King Ultraman, the Anger Force, OPius, Two, Beyond, Jeed, Geed EVO, GRANDSON, 40, Ultimate Taro, One Kick Leo, One Punch Asta, Subject, Neo Neos, Neo Xenon, Protego, Ultra Ace, Zearth, Supe Man, Thomas, Sonic, Earrape, Memius, Slugger, Cutter, Falcon, Gaia Jack, Oreo, or just about anyone else?" asked Nerf. Celestial simply shrugged as a response. "You'll be able to do good out there, don't worry" said Celestial encouragingly. "We'll help, hopefully I won't die again" said Nerf. Legacy of Ultra Universe Meanwhile, Ultraman Vader, as well as Legacy, made their way to Legacy's universe. They wasted no time in getting there, and exiting from a portal, landed on the Land of Light, right in front of Ultraman Sect, and Ultraman Flame. "My name is Ultraman Vader, I have been sent by the Genesis Messiah to-" "Hold on, wait up!" Flame interrupted. "Ultraman Vader? Like Darth Vader?" "Yeah I thought this was weird too but-" Legacy began to say. "He's a Sith Lord!" yelled Flame, lighting up his fist in a coat of flame. "Get him!" Flame was about to punch Vader before Sect stepped in his way, his hands in the air. "Stop!" said Sect. "Why?" asked Flame, puzzled as to why his friend didn't want him attacking the "Sith Lord." "Because having the same name as a fictional character is not enough to assume he's a threat!" Sect explained. Legacy pointed to Vader and confirmed "Yeah, he's actually a good guy. Hard to believe I know" "Yes, now as I was saying. I have been sent by the Genesis Messiah to bring to another world in need of your aid." "Genesis Messiah? Anyone ever tell your boss he should call himself something, I dunno, less pretentious?" Legacy questioned, since this had been bugging him for a little while now.. "He is great and powerful." Vader responded. "Yeah, I figured. You might as well call him 'Birth Savior' or something." Legacy said. Wanting to cease the argument, Sect stepped between the two. "So this 'other world'. Is it another planet or another universe?" Sect asked. "A universe far beyond this one, where a great evil resides." Vader explained. "Yeah multiverse stuff." said Legacy. "Funny thing is I asked it was the Evil Messiah or something and they said it was something else, so there's actually some asshole out there named Evil Messiah. I was laughing for like five minutes straight." Vader seemed slightly annoyed. "Huh." said Flame. "So what kind of threat are we dealing with?" Sect asked. "A being known as Kumasaga. He is a dark wizard with many strange powers." Vader explained. "Yeah and he has these little capsules with the power of Kaiju inside them that he uses with something called a Riser to make evil fusion monsters." Legacy added. "Sounds like a bad dude." Flame said. "And those fusion monsters you mentioned will be no easy fight either." Sect continued. "Uh...that's why we're asking for your help." Legacy explained. "Of course, let's do it then." Sect answered. Vader opened a portal and turned to the three. "So shall we go?" he asked. "Heck yeah!" exclaimed Flame. Both nodded, and together, the four entered the portal. Arriving at Side Space Universe If there was one thing Riku despsised, it was waiting. His motto had always been that sitting around doing nothing wouldn't get him anywhere. Unfortunately, it seemed this big bad Kumasaga hadn't bothered to make a move yet, at least not in his universe. He knew Zanki was off somewhere else, probably getting a bigger peice of the action. Luckily, just as he was lamenting to himself, REM's sensors went off. Pega and Laiha had fallen asleep waiting at this point, and were jolted awake by the alarms. "Threat Detected." spoke REM. "What is it!" asked Riku, a little too excitely. "Scanning......Threat Identified. It is a Dada alien." answered REM. "Another one?" questioned Laiha. "I wonder if it's mad at us or Belial this time." "Whatever it wants, sitting around doing nothing-" "Won't get us anywhere..." said Pega and Laiha in monotone voices, both rolling their eyes. "Exactly!" exclaimed Riku, oblivious to their sarcasm. "Activating transport." said REM. Riku entered the elevator-like device, and found himself quickly transported to the location of his enemy. The Dada had already begun causing property damage and scaring off civilians when he arrived. "Ultraman Geed! Show yourself!" the alien commanded. Not wanting to reveal his identity, Riku found cover and then initiated his transformation. One overly long OrbGeed transformation later.... "Ultraman Geed: Primitive!" announced the Riser. "I'm right...here!" yelled Geed as he landed in front of his foe. "Ah, finally!" said the Dada. "So!" Geed said, pointing at the alien. "You must be this big bad Kumasaga I've heard so much about!" The Dada let out an inhuman cackle before replying. "No you idiot! I am merely a servant to his greatness! The name is Diabolicos, and I have been specially equipped by my master to deal with you!" Diabolicos pulled out a Riser of his own, as well as two capsules. Upon closer inspection, Geed the capsules had Bemular, and to his surprise, Zegan, emblazon upon them. Diabolicos laughed maniacally and activated the device. One overly long KeiJuggler transformation later... "Ultraman Belial: Space Destoyer, Zegular!" Before Geed stood a combination of a foe he knew of only from REM's files, and one he knew all too well. The fusion beast roared at Geed, before charging at him. "Geed Claw!" Geed yelled, summoning his weapon to parry Zegular's claws, which although now sat on shorter arms due to Bemular's contribution to the fusion, were still as dangerous as on the original Zegan. Eventually, as this clashing of claws continued, Geed managed to find an opening. Slashing with energy from his claw, Geed then kicked Zegular back, preparing to finish the monster off. Diabolicos saw through this however, and as Geed charged his Wrecking Burst, he charged the fusion's own main attack. "Pale Zegant Wave!" He announced, firing a bright blue blast from his mouth, and a purple variation of the Zegant Beam from his Color Timer, which combined into a single attack and flew right towards Geed. Luckily, Geed managed to fire his Wrecking Burst in time, and the two beams clashed. However Zegular's beam seemed to absorb Geed's, sucking into whatever dimension the Zegant Beam led to. The alien laughed again as the fusion beast roared. "Clearly it's time to change things up..." Geed said to himself. A second overly long OrbGeed transformation I don't feel like trying to replicate via text later... "Ultraman Geed: Solid Burning!" Zegular was almost immediately struck head on by a rocket-boosted flaming punch, knocking the fusion Kaiju back and onto the ground. "Oh no you don't!" said Diabolicos. "Master assured me I would be prepared for your precious forms!" Within Zegular, the Dada again activated his Riser. Another KeiJuggler transformation later... "Ultraman Belial: Sabre Hunter!" The alien found himself in a more humanoid form, attributed to the Alien Magma capsule, but with some oddities, due to the Alien Cool capsule. Geed was surprised at first, but continued on. "Strike Boost!" he yelled, and fired the powerful beam from his arm directly at this fusion alien. However the attack was easily blocked by a group of six tentacles, all adorned with the Magmas' trademark sabers. Diabolicos laughed at Geed's efforts, before unleashing energy beams from all six tentacles, catching the Ultra off-guard. Geed was struck directly and fell to the ground after six fiery explosions rocketed across his body. Diabolicos levitated into the air, and floated his way towards Geed, lowering his foot onto the Ultra's chest. "This is where you belong feeble Ultra!" Diabolicos yelled. "Under my heel!" Geed said nothing in reply, instead, he stunned the fused alien with an Emerium Boost Beam, before unleashing his Slugger, which slashed through the alien's body and caused him to explode. Geed got to his feet, looking around before saying "Well that was easy." "Ultraman Belial: Space Predator, Basigal!" Suddenly several claws sprung up the ground, striking Geed in multiple spots. When the claws retracted, Diabolicos, now in a form fusing the Alien Baltan known as Basical and Bogal, the destroyer of Planet Arb. teleported in front of Geed, before letting off an energy blast. The laughs of all three beings echoed across the sky, before Diabolicos said "Pathetic..." "I'll show you something shocking!" yelled Geed. "What are you babbling about?" the alien questioned. One sped up OrbGeed transformation later... "Ultraman Geed: Acro Smasher!" Suddenly a thinner blue colored Ultra, different at first but recognizably Geed, leapt at Diabolicos, a yellow energy blade coming out of his arm and slashing through Diabolicos's latest fusion. The alien yelled out in pain before shooting multiple energy blasts in Geed's direction. However this form was much faster than the bulkier Solid Burning, allowing Geed to easily dodge the blasts. "Fine then! I'm not even close to finished with you!" Diabolicos yelled. Another KeiJuggler transformation later.. "Ultraman Belial: Hellish Space Monster!" Suddenly a form faster than himself fly by Geed, striking him with numerous physical blows before bombarding him with various attacks he recognized as typically coming from an Arigera or Alien Hipporito. This clued him in to exactly what he was dealing with... Diabolicos didn't allow him time to be unsure however, slowing his pace before teleporting right in front of Geed. "Surprised, are we? Master Kumasaga has granted me capsules for past enemies of every Ultra you have in your arsenal!" This told Geed all he needed to know. He remembered Zero once telling him about his first fight with Belial, and getting stuck on trying to remember if it was Arigera or Birdon he had killed first. He also knew from REM's files that an Alien Hipporito once nearly cost Father of Ultra his life. "Thanks for the tip!" Geed retorted. "What?" Diabolicos questioned. Yet another OrbGeed transformation later... "Ultraman Geed: Magnificent!" "No you don't!" cried out Diabolicos, summoning a large capsule which soon trapped Geed around it. However, before it could begin sending out the infamous Hipporito Tar to freeze Geed in place, the Ultra let loose a Mega Bomber Punch and shattered the capsule, making his way out of it. "RRAAAHH! DIE ALREADY!" Diabolicos yelled. He fired his barrage of projectiles again, but Geed blocked them easily with his Arrazying Geed Barrier. "Done yet?" Geed asked mockingly, before calling out "Big Bustaway!!" The beam struck Diabolicos with deadly force, causing yet another large explosion. However Diabolicos had already begun transforming when the beam hit. "Ultraman Belial: Monstrous Imitator!" Suddenly a loud sonic attack seemed to come at Geed from all directions. A figure, resembling both an Alien Zarab and an Alien Pressure, appeared before him. Geed was struck with the fusion's staff and then hit with an explosive wave of energy from its hands. Geed stumbled backward, and attempted to unleash energy from his horns toward the fusion, which simply teleported out of the way, reappearing rapidly and continuing its assault. Geed knew it was best to up the ante if he wanted any chance of victory. One OrbGeed transformation accompanied by a DX weapon later... "Ultraman Geed: Royal Mega-Master!" "Oh no! No no NO!" yelled Diabolicos. "Not King's power! Not now! Not while I'm so close to victory! No!" "Thought you could beat me? Nice try!" Geed said, before swapping out the Belial capsule inside the King Sword for that of Ultraman. "Specium Flasher!" he yelled. Panicked, Diabolicos teleported frantically, doing all he could to dodge the attack. Geed had to keep his weapon pointed high to avoid unneeded collateral damage. Eventually however, the beam it, and Diabolicos was consumed by the explosion. "Lord Kumasaga! Why have you forsaken me! NOOOO!!!!!" yelled Diabolicos as his life ended. Geed pulled off a victory pose, but before he could return to human form, the skies began to darken slightly, and he began to hear a voice from the sky. "Well done....son of Belial.." said the voice. "Are you?" Geed began to ask. "Yes, it is I. Kumasaga, initiator of the events you are no doubt aware of. " Kumasaga explained. "Well when you are no doubt aware that I intend on taking you down!" Geed yelled, seemingly at the sky. "Your allies intend the same thing. I'm sure they intend for you to meet up with them soon. Your friend Zanki in particular wouldn't want you left out of the festivities." Kumasaga said. "Of course, none of that will happen if I'' have anything to say about it..." Suddenly a portal opened, and yet another Fusion Beast began to step out. REM scanned it quickly and relayed the information to Geed. "Fusion appears to be comprised of a Galactron MK2 and a Deathfacer." said REM. "So two bad robots who are both pretty tough in a fight, got it. Thanks REM" replied Geed. "Thanks acknowledged. Good luck, Riku." REM said back. Geed nodded, and raised his King Sword for the ensuing battle. The fusion robot charged forward, Geed charging as well to meet with it. The two locked onto each other and engaged in a grapple. However this was merely a prelude on the robot's part, and it soon unleashed a flurry of projectiles at close range, knocking Geed back. Geed went in for a physical strike with the King Sword but the robot parried with a metallic axe which came from its back. The robot then unleashed a blast from its chest which managed to greatly weaken Geed, transforming him back into Primitive form and leaving his color timer blinking. Geed realized he should have better remembered his fight with the normal Galactron Mk-2, and now found himself faced with this seemingly indomitable dreadnought. "Son of Belial, or perhaps I should call you by your preferred name, Ultraman Geed." Kumasaga said. "Behold, Judge Deathtron! And the powerful you have just witnessed is a little something I like to call Peaceful Judgement. With King's blasted power no longer at your aid, do proceed.....on your way to oblivion!" Judge Deathron charged its final attack. "Now behold, the Prometheus Maxima Spark!" Kumasaga declared Before Judge Deathtron could finish Geed for good, the fused robot was struck in the face by a fist coated in flame, then, after a flash of light, a second, charged with lightning. Suddenly there was another flash and a stream of water shot from this savior's arms, shooting Judge Deathtron back and causing the robot to stumble and fall on the pavement and concrete below it. Geed was surprised to see another Ultra standing before him. With another flash of light, the Ultra exclaimed "Man, I am getting really good at swiping these Dino Cards!" "Um....excuse me?" Geed asked, confused. the Ultra turned around and said "Oh hello there, my name's Ultraman Deino." "Uhhh...I'm Geed." Geed replied. "Saw you in a spot of trouble back there and thought I'd help out." Deino explained. "Guess I timed getting to this universe right." As the two Ultras continued conversing, Judge Deathtron began to climb to its feet. "You might want to look behind you...." Geed said, pointing to the robot. Deino turned his head, simply saying "Thanks." before turning to face Judge Deathtron. with another flash, Deino assumed his Keraunós form and quickly summoned his Lightning Ax. Swinging the weapon around he beckoned Judge Deathtron forward. "C'mon you big hunk a' junk, even you know it takes two to tango." Judge Deathtron seemed to oblige Deino's challenge, pulling out its own ax and preparing for the two's inevitable duel. "You can do it Deino....." Geed said weakly. "I'm just gonna take a nap for a while..." he continued before falling backward and reverting to human form. Judge Deathtron lumbered forward and swung high with its, Deino parried the attack and after a short clashing, managed to force the robot off, before saying "Sleep tight friend, I've got this." to Geed's unconscious form. Deino rapidly switched to his Aéras form and used some Wind Shurikens to force Judge Deathtron's ax from his hands. He then switched to Pyr and used his Blazing Spin Attack in an attempt to overwhelm the robot's defenses, but Judge Deathtron quickly countered with a Barrier. "Fine, be like that!" said Deino before switching to Chortos and summoning a whip-like vine from the ground to tug at Judge Deathtron from behind. It wasn't long before the robot annihilated the vine, but Deino now had the chance to assault the robot from behind since it's back had turned to deal with vine, reverting to Pyr and using his prior attack, this time to greater effectiveness. Judge Deathtron was far from finished however. Soon as Deino finished his attack, the robot fired a barrage of projectiles at its target, forcing Deino to switch to Chóma and erect a barrier, which managed to hold off most of the attacks. However Judge Deathtron began to charge its Prometheus Maxima Spark again, an attack Deino knew he had no hope of blocking. Suddenly, a huge flash of light appeared behind Deino, and seemed to surround both himself and Judge Deathtron. "Ultraman Geed: Shining Mystic!" Within seconds, both combatants were covered in Geed's variation of the Shining Field. "I saw you using that lightning form." Geed said. "You know machines run on electricity, right?" Deino quickly caught wind of what Geed was saying. Simply nodding, he switched back to Keraunós and fired his Lightning Deinocium Ray right at Judge Deathtron, who was just about to fire the Prometheus Maxima Spark. But before it could, the beam hit the robot right in it's central core. Suddenly, instead of releasing its final attack, Judge Deathtron seemed to be overloading with energy. Deino pushed more energy into his beam, and within moments, the robot was overcome by the power, and exploded violently. Geed struggled to keep the field up from the force of the explosion, but managed to sustain it. When it was clear Judge Deathtron was no more, Geed lowered the field. "Thanks." said Deino, outstretching his hand. Geed shook this new ally's hand, before looking up at the still somewhat darkened sky. "That all you got, Kumasaga!" he yelled. "A pity. Both my minion and even one of my stronger fusions failed to destroy you." said Kumasaga. "I suppose if you want something done, you do it yourself. I look forward to meeting you, Ultraman Geed. If only so I can ''crush you." With that, the skies lightened again and Kumasaga's voice and presence were gone. "Yeah, me to...." Geed said, a bit quietly. Trivia *The title of this crossover was suggested by Cdr. Category:Fan Movies Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Furnozilla Category:BigD2003 Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Emgaltan Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:TheMoonShard Category:UltraGrenburr12678